Beautiful Snow, Magical Miyuki
by Feathersofice-WingsofMetal
Summary: Yukito Tsukishiro mysterious younger sister has come to Japan to stay with her brother and go to school. But this leads Sakura and her friends who are now in middle school to questions about the new girl.


"Come on squirt! If you don't come down ready I will leave and you will have to go alone!" shouted the tall teenage boy from the stairs. 

He walked back in an aggravated walk as his dark brown hair moved with his steps. At the stove cooking, was an older gentleman in a dress shirt and tie with khaki brown pants wearing an apron. "Now Touya, you shouldn't be so tough on your sister sometimes," said the older man as he walked over with a plate full of food. 

"If she doesn't hurry then I'll be late for the third time this semester," he replied as quick thuds could be heard from the stairwell. A young girl ran to the plate and stuck the piece of toast in her mouth as she began to tie her light brown hair up into two small pigtails. Touya took his piece and gulped it down while walking to get his school jacket on. 

Sakura sat on the little step infront of the door to put on her roller blades and padding as Touya walked out to get his bike. Snapping the last snap she rolled out of the front door with her father running after her with her backpack and lunch. Touya already had all of his things on his bike and pushed himself off of the cement with one of his feet as he began to speed off towards the end of the street. Sakura grabbed her things and began to run down the street to catch up with her older brother. "Touya WAIT UP!" she screamed.

By the fifth street that they had turned on, Sakura was able to run into Touya. She began to slow down as they reached their friend Yukito's house. Touya did not slow down a bit and kept pedaling as if no one lived there. Sakura noticed this and sped toward her brother's bike. "Isn't Yukito coming with us?" she asked as she shined her emerald eyes up at Touya. 

"He's not coming to school today, that's why," he replied still looking ahead.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing, he went to the airport to meet someone," he said as he turned towards his school. Sakura almost missed her school as she began to turn but then did a quick turn into someone. 

With a bang, Sakura was on the ground sprawled out with her lunch next to her. She opened her eyes to see Touya and Shaoran looking at her. "Sakura are you all right?" the two said in unison as they then stared at each other.

Sakura got up and shook her head yes as she stood up. Touya leaped back onto his bike and returned to his normal routine of heading to school. Shaoran took Sakura's hand and walked next to her inside of the building stopping to take off his shoes and her skates. Tomoyo walked out of the room to see the two taking off their items and putting them into the cubbies in front of them. Tomoyo walked back into the room as she waited for the two. Each one walked in relieved to see no teacher yet. Naoko was the first to be passed as she was reading a book on haunted houses in Japan. Then they passed Rika playing with the another new ring her boyfriend had given her just a few months ago. They reached their desks in time. The teacher came in and began to tell the class the news, "Everyone, tomorrow we will be having a guest come to the class. Her name is Miyuki Tsukishiro. I want everyone to be kind to her. She is coming back to Japan after going to Europe."

"Sakura," whispered Tomoyo, "Isn't Yukito's surname Tsukishiro?"

"Yeah it is," she said, "But he never mentioned a sister."

"Strange maybe she lives with their mother or father?" Tomoyo asked.

"No that can't be it!" exclaimed Sayoran as he joined the conversation behind Sakura. "Yukito's parents died in a car crash right Sakura. But even we don't know if that is true. He is Yue and that would make Yukito just a made up person right?" 

"He has a point," Sakura said as she looked at her desk. 

After that point the day went on as usual but after school Sakura ran into Touya. "Hey Sakura, I'm going over to Yukito's you want to come and meet his little sister," Touya said as Sakura snapped her roller blades on. 

"I think that is the first time that you have called me by my real name since I started middle school!" she said getting up from the curb.

"That was a slip, squirt!" he said riding off. Down the street.

"TOUYA!" she screamed skating after him

"Save your screaming at me until after we meet his sister!" he shouted after turning the corner into Yukito's driveway. Outside waving was Yukito wearing a red plaid shirt and a pair of khakis. Touya hopped off of his bike and took out Yukito's books. The once waving teen soon had many books in his arms. Sakura skated up to the porch area and took off her roller blades. The door opened behind Yukito and a girl of about Sakura's age came out of the door. "Yukito, Grandmother was wondering who was at the door," she said.

She looked up and then down as she noticed both Touya and Sakura. "Hello," she said smiling. "My name is Miyuki. What's yours?" she asked from behind Yukito.

"I'm Sakura and the brown haired giant is Touya," Sakura said pointing to her brother. 

"Seems like you got your own squirt," Touya said laughing.

Sakura stood up and shouted in unison to Miyuki, "My name is not squirt!"

Both blushed and laughed at how strange that was. Sakura also began to feel bubbly about someone there. She thought for a second how it couldn't be Yukito for she had lost that bubbly sensation we he had slapped her with the truth that she was a little girl and he didn't love her the way that she did to him. She knew it couldn't be Touya for the obvious. She then came to the conclusion of Miyuki.


End file.
